


Diffusing the Situation

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Stressful Situations, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RQGG 2020, and of course im just gonna use it again, let alex rest 2k5ever, talk of other neurodivergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex has a Bad Time diffusing bombs with Jonny, Tim and Nico. Ben takes some time to help him relax in the aftermath.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 8





	Diffusing the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ben: not in rqgg 2020  
> me: Gonna write Ben/Alex anyway
> 
> Look, y'all know I'm trash for them, and hearing Alex actually screaming into a pillow made me feel Some Kind Of Way. That poor man was really going Through It. This had to be done. Sorry not sorry.

Ben looked up at hearing what only could have been Alex screaming into a pillow. He raised his eyebrows and sucked a breath in through his teeth. Everyone Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes with Jonny, Tim and Nico was going about as well as expected it seemed. To be fair, Jonny was probably the biggest aggravator there, though his brother was likely coming in a close second on that list. Ben made a note to check in with him after they were done.

*

Ben opened the door at Alex’s grunt that it was okay to enter. He took in the scene before he said anything wanting to gauge Alex’s mood. The pillow he had screamed into was halfway across the room, and the paper instructions were tossed haphazardly onto his desk. Alex had his face in his hand, and didn’t even look up when Ben gently touched his shoulder. Said shoulder was completely tensed, as was the rest of Alex, not quite completely rigid, but close. Alex brought his opposite hand up to rest on top of Ben’s but otherwise hadn’t moved. Upon closer inspection Ben noticed his hand had the slightest tremor to it, so he just stayed quiet, waiting for Alex to start, knowing he could just make it worse attempting to start before he was ready to speak.

It took another minute or so, but Alex eventually started, sounded completely drained, “ _ Christ _ , Ben, it was like school all over again. Trying to read with the timer going, knowing that I had to get things right quickly to get anything done, and feeling so stupid because I couldn’t figure it out no matter how hard I tried. The words jumbling together in ways that just didn’t  _ make sense _ .” Alex took a shaky breath, “I know I’m not stupid, I know that my brain works different, but it didn’t really matter in that moment. It’s just all struggle.” 

Ben squeezed his shoulder, reminding him he was there, that it was over. Alex sighed, and continued, “It wasn’t all bad, and I’m sure it was entertaining, but  _ christ _ it was so fucking  _ frustrating _ the  _ entire _ time. I just wanted to get things  _ right _ , I wanted to help, but it felt impossible.”

Ben cupped Alex’s cheek, gently turning his face to look at him, “You’re done with streaming for the night, and you don’t ever have to play that game ever again if you don’t want to. I remember how stressful it was without a medical reason to make it even harder for me. The goal has already been smashed, and you don’t have to be on stream again until the end, let the others work. Why don’t we just have something to eat, and relax, yeah?”

He felt the tension drain from Alex’s shoulder as he spoke, and before replying he tilted his head to kiss Ben’s palm. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.” 

*

Ben smiled as Alex sighed happily, and snuggled closer. After some food, and a quick change into something other than his Big Boy Blazer they both got comfortable on the sofa. Ben had suggested watching something familiar and relaxing, but Alex refused, wanting to continue to watch the live stream to keep an eye on things. Ben begrudgingly agreed, but they had to sign in under TheBrothersMeredith so Alex wouldn’t be tempted to cause any chaos. Turned out Ben needn’t have worried. Alex curled up on the couch with his head in Ben’s lap, running a soothing hand through his hair had him out like a light right quick. 

Helen, and her friend Jamie were on currently, and her laughter always made him smile, especially when spurred on by whatever chaos Jamie seemed to always inspire. He said hello to chat, and was still always surprised by the response he got, so many people just wanted to say hi to him. 

It wasn’t long before Ben found his own eyelids slipping shut. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, Alex following him easily, mumbling sleepily as he curled around him. He let Helen’s laughter wash over him as he drifted to sleep, proud of Alex, proud of the people he gathered around him, and all that they had accomplished.


End file.
